


We Really Made a Mess of the Couch

by eclecticanarchist



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Couch Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticanarchist/pseuds/eclecticanarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine has a shiny new surprise for her girlfriend </p><p>(In short these two cute girls have sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Really Made a Mess of the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom pls be gentle! Any comments would be greatly appreciated because really I have no clue what I'm doing

Eponine walked into the apartment she shared with Cosette, a nondescript shopping bag dangling from her hand and a smile on her lips.. She had a special treat for her girlfriend tonight. Speaking of her girlfriend, Cosette was lounging back on the paisley couch wearing unfairly short shorts and a crop top that just barely covered her rib cage, revealing creamy skin that Eponine could not wait to mark. She grinned as Cosette looked up, a bright smile lighting her pretty face. Cosette propped herself up on her elbows, setting her book aside as she looked up at her girlfriend.

Cosette felt excitement bubble up inside her when she saw the way Eponine's gaze tracked down her body with almost predatory intent. Cosette wanted nothing more than for Eponine to fuck her right here and now. Eponine must have had much the same idea because she crossed the length of the living room in a few long strides, toned body moving with a grace and elegance that Cosette loved. It was one thing that remained constant with Eponine no matter what she did; whether it was cooking or fucking Cosette into the mattress, she did it with effortless grace. It was with the same grace that Eponine drew off her top, revealing a black lace bra.

Cosette squirmed back on the couch, legs sliding open to allow Eponine access as the taller girl draped herself over her body. Eponine kissed up her thighs, leaving dark lipstick marks as she went, contrasting sharply against her creamy white skin. Eponine grinned as she reached the other girl's soft shorts, tugging them down with her teeth. To her delight she found that the petite blonde wasn't wearing panties. "Waiting for me, were you?" Eponine purred up at her. Cosette let out a breathy moan as Eponine dipped her tongue inside her, teasingly twirling it around as she delighted at the salty wetness.

Eponine's tongue moved lazily, lapping at Cosette with all the patience in the world as the other girl writhed with pleasure, bucking her hips up to drive Eponine's tongue deeper into her. Eponine's manicured hands came up to grip her hips hard, pinning them down as she tongue fucked the other girl. They would go at Eponine's pace or not at all.

Cosette moaned her name louder as the thrusts of Eponine's tongue became more frequent, tongue pressing that one spot that she knew would tip Cosette over the edge. It did. Cosette came, screaming Eponine's name loud enough to disturb the neighbors as a rush of fluid flooded Eponine's mouth. Eponine smirked as she pulled away, looking down at the blissful Cosette. Cosette smiled lovingly at her, sitting up but keeping her legs open. Eponine moved forward to kiss her, allowing Cosette to lick away her own cum from the other girl's face.

"You're such a good fuck, do you know that Cosette? I love you like this, wet and desperate for more," Eponine said as her hand dipped down between the other girl's legs.

"Please, please, I need your fingers inside of me," breathed Cosette in a rush, humping her hand against the touch. Eponine smirked, pulling her hand away.

"Not today," she said, moving to the bag she dropped earlier. She slipped out of her skirt as she did so, allowing Cosette the view of her ass clad only in skimpy black lace. As she bent down to retrieve the bag, she heard a pleading whine from Cosette. "I have a special surprise for you tonight," Eponine said, pulling a shiny pink dildo from the bag.

Cosette let out a husky breath, pupils dilating at the sight of it. Eponine smiled and returned to the couch. "Do you like what you see?" She asked, and Cosette nodded frantically.

"Please, I need you to fuck me with it," Cosette whined desperately, hands pawing pleadingly at Eponine's leg. Immediately she was pinned back against the couch cushions by strong hands. Eponine kissed her hard, straddling her legs as she moved to kiss at her throat.

"You're so hot like this," she moaned before she bit hard at Cosette's neck. The blonde moaned against her, core quivering with desire. "But I haven't come yet, and I don't think that's fair," Eponine said, only to hear Cosette whine petulantly. Now, that just would not do. Eponine pulled the smaller girl into a sitting position, reaching behind her to grab a scarf that was draped on the coffee table, pinning Cosette’s wrists behind her as he did so. She tied the other girl's wrists tightly enough to restrain but not enough to cut off circulation. "You don't get to touch me or yourself 'til I come. You got that?" the brunette breathed.

Cosette whimpered, knowing better than to try and argue, and wriggled herself to a better seated position. She watched helplessly as Eponine softly fingered herself, moaning slightly at her own ministrations. Cosette watched as she slipped first one, then two fingers inside herself, and finally a third, stretching and moaning and driving Cosette wild with desire. She needed to be the one doing that. She needed to be the one to pleasure Eponine; it was her duty. Cosette moaned, trying to shift her legs to provide some friction for her throbbing pussy. Eponine noticed and pushed her back against the couch, not even bothering to remove the fingers she was fucking herself with. Cosette whined as Eponine moved to the dildo, leaning forward to press the pink plastic into Cosette's mouth until it was slick with spit. Cosette moaned around it, hips twitching desperately. Eponine smiled and removed the sleek object from her lips.

Eponine moved the pretty pink dildo to her entrance, gasping slightly as it slid inside. She worked it in and out slowly and then sped up as she hit the spot which Cosette knew would make her come. Eponine climaxed, beautiful, tanned skin damp with sweat and elegant neck arched back. Eponine relaxed back against the couch, grinning lazily as Cosette whined pitifully, still half-heartedly grinding against the couch, no doubt leaving a wet stain. She looked so pathetic that Eponine had to take pity on her.

"Would you like me to fuck you now? With this still wet from inside me?" she asked, holding up the device.

"Please," Cosette whimpered.

Eponine bared her teeth at the other girl in something that was too wicked to be an actual smile. She moved forward, not bothering to untie Cosette as she slid the dildo into Cosette's greedy cunt. Cosette gasped as all of it was thrust inside her.

Eponine worked up a steady rhythm, pumping the pink dildo in and out of Cosette as her moans turned into shouts to the point where she was crying Eponine's name at the top of her lungs, body arched up in pleasure. Eponine moaned huskily at Cosette's expression, at her pretty pink lips open in an 'o' of pleasure. They climaxed together, the dildo still inside of Cosette as they both relaxed.

Cosette moved to drape her body across Eponine's, laying her cheek on the taller woman's ample bosom. Eponine reached down and pulled the dildo out, causing a slight murmur of pleasure from Cosette. Eponine shifted, arm circling Cosette and pulling her closer, naked legs tangling together. Eponine kissed the top of Cosette's head lightly before whispering sweetly, "You know, we really made a mess of the couch."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is howdoyoupronouncecombeferre if you fancy swinging by


End file.
